


Isn't it lovely all alone/Welcome home

by Raeskywalker



Series: Hurt Five Hargreeves needs hugs [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy) Need a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeskywalker/pseuds/Raeskywalker
Summary: WARNING MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH"This is all your fault!" Diego spat in Fives' face, yanking him by his tie so spittle was landing on his face. "Maybe it would’ve been better if you hadn't come back from the apocalypse at all.""Diego!" Alison cut in, outrage evident within her stern tone, breaking Diego from his hazy rage. "That's enough."As Diego's fury subsided, he stared into the face of his broken brother, a look of pure sorrow as tears threatened to spill, lips quivering. Times like these Five looked so small, more like a 13 year old, as his arms circled around himself tightly. Trying to hold in his tears."Five, I didn't mean it..." Diego tried to apologize, guilt settling in his stomach, but the damage was done, as soon as Diego let go of Five he flashed away.
Series: Hurt Five Hargreeves needs hugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981354
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	Isn't it lovely all alone/Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in my series, this has not been edited so there is probably alot of mistakes, but I wrote this really late/early.
> 
> Agian I warn you there is no happy ending and ends in a character death.  
> This takes place after they get back and find the sparrow academy. 
> 
> Love you all and stay safe during Covid  
> Mild tw to panic attacks and mention of suicidal thoughts.
> 
> I did listen to lovely by Billie Eilish while writing this.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my day.  
> Xx

"This is all your fault!" Diego spat in Fives' face, yanking him by his tie so spittle was landing on his face. "Maybe it would’ve been better if you hadn't come back from the apocalypse at all." 

"Diego!" Allison cut in, outrage evident within her stern tone, breaking Diego from his hazy rage. "That's enough."

As Diego's fury subsided, he stared into the face of his broken brother, a look of pure sorrow as tears threatened to spill, lips quivering. Times like these Five looked so small, more like a 13 year old, as his arms circled around himself tightly. Trying to hold in his tears.

"Five, I didn't mean it..." Diego tried to apologize, guilt settling in his stomach, but the damage was done, as soon as Diego let go of Five he flashed away.

.

Five stumbled, finding himself near a lake, he honestly didn't care where he was exactly as he crumpled in on himself, gasping for air. Realising that that horrible sobbing and strained gasping was coming from him as he curled in on himself.  
And yet, he couldn't understand why he was so upset, Diego was right. If he had just left them out of it, none of this would've happened. His thoughts turned to molasses as he rode out the panic attack, all his coping mechanisms forgotten as he kept repeating what Diego said.  
.  
"How dare you!" Vanya's eyes narrowed in rage, which was unusual, but maybe not because Five and Vanya were two peas in a pod. "He is our brother, he has sacrificed so much for all of us." Her fists clenched tightly, nails digging into her skin. Grounding herself.  
Allison comes to the rescue, her soothing voice full of serious urgency. "Vanya, we have to find Five, he needs to know that we care." Her dark olive hand covering Vanyas in order to try calm her down, her eyes boring into Diegos, making him squirm. 

Taking a deep death, Vanya nodded, "I'll drive" she mumbled into Alison's jacket as she was pulled into a hug.  
"No, you're in no state to drive. Klaus?" She looked over at the hippie in question, he nodded. Trailing after the two girls.

"Luther can you look after Diego. Make sure mum is ready."

"I'mreally sorry." Diego rushed out.  
Vanya turned around, deflating at Diegos guilty face.  
"We're not the one's you should be saying sorry too." Her steel voice clipped back.  
.

Five shivered as the cool breeze surronded him, teeth chattering as he drowned in self hate and thoughts of death. 

He froze as he heard a farmiliar clicking of someones tongue, he doesn't flinch as The Handler placed the barrel of the gun agianst the back of head. He couldn't bring himself to care.  
"Do it," he snarled, "Just fucking do it."  
She squats down, bringing her hand to his chin and lifting his chin and stroking his cheek lovingly.  
"Look at you Five," she says in a disapproving mother tone that makes Five grit his teeth in anger.  
"I told you they didn't love you, I told you that this was all your fault. And yet, you were desperate to belive in pathetic fairy tails and dreams." At this she let a hysterical bark of laughter. "My favourite assasin crying pathetically like the child you are."  
Five stayed silent, her words stabbing too close too home and he had no real energy to fight back. 

After all, his family hated him.  
"Do it." Exhaustion and sorrow hinted in his tone.  
She sighed, "I'm sorry Five, I wish there was another option" her voice full of fake lies and sympathy.

The gunshot echoed through the dark evening.

.

Klaus was driving like crazy as the girls were searching for any sign of his brother.  
Ben hadn't said anything and Klaus knew he was worried.  
They had been driving for hours, Vanya's hysterical cries echoing through the silent car, while Allison tried to soothe her a worried tone herself.  
He zoned out, reflecting on Diego's cruel words, but suddenly, at Bens' shout he braked as Five came into view, in the middle of the road. 

Ignoring the questions from his sisters he rushed out sprinting towards Five, ready to hug him. The hippie stumbled as his arms phased through his youngest brother.

Five gave him a sad smile and Klaus stepped back, horror evident on his face. He crumpled as he screamed and was aware of his sisters crowding around him, but he focused on how his brother smiled at Ben and as they hugged. 

Ben was sobbing, shouting at Five to go back.  
"No!" Klaus' hoarse voice broke, "No no no. This isn't real."  
"I'm sorry Klaus." Five said with that horrible sad smile on his face.

And Klaus collapsed agianst his sisters, because he'd lost another one of his family.  
Oh God, Five was dead.


End file.
